Intertwined
by Ani Cavin
Summary: Half of F4 has finally settled down with one woman in their lives. Guem Jan Di is now married to Gu Jun Pyo, and So Yi Jeong is finally with the girl he belongs with, Chu Ga Eul. They are now engaged. This only leaves Prince Song and Ji Hoo. Of course, Prince Song has no problem being single; however, at the same time, he does have a little thingy with JK Group's heiress, Jae Kyung
1. Life of the doctor

To Yoon Ji Hoo, it seemed like yesterday when Gu Jun Pyo received the infamous spin kick of Guem Jam Di. Then fast forward, there he was standing on the beach with the rest of F4 witnessing the great Jun Pyo kneel down and propose to Guem Jan Di. He was happy for his friend. Also, So Yi Jeong finally came back from Sweden and immediately went to find his little Chu Ga Eul. This leaves only two of the F4 members still on the market. Time sure flies by when you're having fun. Those youthful days sleeping and reading was long gone after he became a doctor, and now the head doctor of St. John's Hospital.

Of course, he had Guem Jan Di, who is now Gu Jan Di to help, but being the new Madam of Shinwha is just as important as being a doctor to her. After all, if she didn't put that on the same position as a doctor, Jun Pyo's mother would kill her in less than a second. He also still has his notorious psycho friend, Jun Pyo being overly jealous because he works with his wife still. He doesn't really want to get involved too much in that couple because they are a set of psychopaths, and together it's just plain scary.

So Yi Jeong is too wrapped around Chu Ga Eul's little finger to do anything fun anymore except for spending time with her. Then again the poor potter has so much work to get back to after his trip to Sweden. He has to prepare for a new art exhibit where he will announce his marriage date with Ga Eul. He even felt a little sorry for his little Casanova friend because Ga Eul refuse to do anything _'fun'_ until after marriage and that sure drove the Casanova over the edge for the past few months.

The only person who hasn't changed much was Song Woo Bin. Of course, Prince Song has his fair share of work just as the rest of F4. However, Prince Song still had his share of play too. Yi Jeong may have retired from being Mr. Casanova of F4, but sure as hell Woo Bin continued to carry on the title of Don Juan of F4 proudly and unyieldingly. However, Prince Song suddenly has a soft spot for the heiress of JK Group, monkey Jae Kyung.

The heiress of JK Group is still the monkey from years ago if Ji Hoo remembered correctly. However, she did grow to be fine heiress. She will be able to take over her family's company within six years with or without the accompaniment of a husband. That was another thing she was determined on. She was quiet happy that she called off the marriage between her and Gu Jun Pyo because now she has a new buddy to play with, Prince Song.

Yoon Ji Hoo seems to be the only F4 members who haven't been affected enormously by time.

Ji Hoo sighed and signed the last piece of paper work before retreating back into his office bed. He worked first and second shift here at the hospital; therefore, he found it best if he had a bed in the hospital. It was as if this man had no home to go to and as a result, he lives in his cold and blood/medicine like smell hospital. Of course, Yoon Ji Hoo was no different from the rest of F4, rich and spoiled. His office was more like a mini home. He had a bed room, a personal bathroom, a work space, a miniature kitchen, and a living room with a table for meetings. Now, that is what you call one hell of an office. His whole entire office is surrounded by little wall and the rest are windows looking out at the hospital corridors. If he didn't have the blinds pulled then everyone who passes that hall way can see almost everything he is doing. He didn't mind it much because usually he isn't doing much anyways. He climbed onto his king size bed that is adorned with white sheets, warm comforter, and a black bed frame to sleep.

"_I am absolutely beat," _he thought as soon as he laid his head comfortably on the soft pillow. It didn't take long for his eyes to shut and sleep soundly. Working second shift at the hospital was like hell on earth if you weren't quick minded and handed.

But then his ringtone started to ring loudly through the room, of course that didn't wake the sleeping prince. In fact, he didn't even stir. His phone stopped ringing because the caller was sent to voicemail. However, it started to ring again and again and again. It was like a nonstop song playing. Soon enough though, the Ji Hoo was awakened by the pounding on his door and the sudden and constant slamming of the door when people started piling into his office.

"YAH! GU JUN PYO! JI HOO SUNBAE IS SLEEPING!" How can he ever forget that loud and dignified voice of Guem Jan Di? Even though her voice was loud enough to wake him up, he still stayed unmoved and eyes still closed.

"_Jan Di-ah, you of all people should know how tired I am, yet you still come barging in. Old habits die hard, huh?"_

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT DEAF YOU KNOW?!" Jun Pyo's voice boomed in the room.

"_Being head of Shinwha sure made his voice loud… not that his voice wasn't loud before," _Ji Hoo thought while still pretending to sleep.

"Well, if you both don't stop screaming, all of us will soon be deaf," Prince Song's joking voice intervene the psychotic couple's rampage.

"_Thank God, I am not alone with two psychos," _Ji Hoo thanked the Lord.

"Jan Di-ah, Woo Bin is right," Ga Eul's sweet voice agreed with Woo Bin as she pulled Jan Di apart from a head fight with Jun Pyo.

"_Even little Ga Eul is here today?" _Ji Hoo wondered. _"Then that means Ex-Casanova is around somewhere too."_

Then a hearty laugh came along right after Ga Eul's remark. "Ga Eul, don't bother with them. That's the only way they can show each other that love one another," JK Group heiress said.

"_Monkey too?"_

"Enough chit chat, let's wake sleeping beauty up," Yi Jeong finally said.

"_I can just imagine that grin on his face when he said that," _Ji Hoo thought. "No need for that. I am awake, two loud and psychotic voices woke me up," Ji Hoo finally said and sat up against his bed board staring sleepily at his friends. "What is that you want?" he asked in his calm voice. Everyone seems to be like Noah's ark. Of course, the Gu couple was standing together and glaring at each other. Yi Jeong had his hand behind Ga Eul's back while she stands comfortable next to him, and Jae Kyung and Woo Bin stood together with no contact, but there seem to be a small wanting to be like Yi Jeong and Ga Eul.

"Sunbae!" Jan Di started out first.

"Shut up, I'll tell him. I am his best friend!" Jun Pyo argued out of jealousy and covered her mouth by his hand.

She bit it. "You just want him to take your side!"

"YAH! That hurt!"

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes. "Ga Eul, would you be so kind and tell me since you're the only normal one here," Ji Hoo said nicely and receiving glares at everyone else, especially from Yi Jeong but for a different reason. Ji Hoo didn't even try to hide the amusement he had teasing Yi Jeong.

"You're the one to talk," everyone except Ga Eul muttered under their breaths.

"Sunbae," Ga Eul started out, "Unni," referring to Jae Kyung, "Jan Di, and I are planning to go to Ulsan for the break."

"That's a great idea. Have fun on your trip," Ji Hoo said and smiled.

"See! Ji Hoo-shi is the best out of all!" Jae Kyung said happily as she pumped her fist in the air.

Ji Hoo could feel Prince Song's sudden change in mood and Ji Hoo immediately gave him an inquiry look. Prince Song felt uncomfortable with Ji Hoo's stare and shifted between his two feet.

"Ji Hoo! Why are you siding with them?!" the loud Jun Pyo asked angrily.

Ji Hoo just gave him a confused expression.

"They wanted to go to Ulsan, but we would rather go to New Caledonia for vacation, so since the votes were even, you would be the deciding vote," Yi Jeong kindly filled him in. This only proves how everyone has been paired up and it only leaves Ji Hoo as the odd one out. He didn't seem to mind that fact. Since Ji Hoo has always been the quiet one in the group, he sees things that others don't. For example, he saw that the Casanova had a little thing for the country bumpkin, and he can also see that Prince Song and Jae Kyung gets along a little too well for just friends. They all seem to be in their own world; therefore, they can never see what Ji Hoo sees. He was like the observer in the group; he doesn't have any problem like them. After Min Seo Hyun got married and his love for Jan Di ended, he seems to have gone back to the way he was before, sleeping and reading.

"You boys can go alone!" Jae Kyung exclaimed exhaustedly.

"You were never invited in the first place, sunbaes," Ga Eul added softly meaning no harm.

"THANK YOU! Finally, someone realizes that! We planned it to be just us three girls!" Jan Di cried out.

"Yah! GU Jan Di!" Jun Pyo said emphasizing 'Gu' in her name. "This will be our first vacation together as a married couple!"

Jan Di made a face and rebutted, "No, it's not! Our honeymoon was! We can always go on vacation together anytime we want. I just want to go with my friends to Ulsan!"

"Come on Madam Gu!" Prince Song said.

"Don't call me that! It makes me think of his scary dragon mother," Jan Di said.

"Yah!"

"What?!"

Ga Eul chuckled along with her soul mate at the two couple. "Sunbae," she said sweetly turning around to face Yi Jeong, "we just wanted to go to Ulsan and hang out with just us girls. You understand that don't you?" she asked using her pleading voice and puppy dog eyes.

Yi Jeong looked distressed as he looked at the cute girl in front of him. She was obviously making him waver.

"Casanova, if you waver, you're not my friend anymore," Don Juan threatened.

"You are so whipped!" Jun Pyo teased.

Ga Eul frowned.

"And you're not?" Yi Jeong asked back saving his pride.

"Every man here is whipped aside from me!" Prince Song said confidently.

"What about Ji Hoo sunbae?!" Ga Eul reminded him carefully.

"Oh Ga Eul-ah, Ji Hoo only loves-" Jae Kyung cut herself off before she can continue. "Nothing!"

Ji Hoo stayed calm as he usually does. The silence was eerie and unwanted.

"You sure know how to make a room fall silent," Don Juan whispered into the Monkey's ear.

"Shut up!" she whispered back. "I didn't mean to bring that up!"

"I think that you all should decide this on your own. I am not going anyways," Ji Hoo said to break the awkwardness and save Jae Kyung from being glared to death.

"What?! Why?!" Jan Di asked frantically causing her husband to fume in jealousy of his best friend.

Ji Hoo shrugged. "The hospital is quite busy," he answered.

"Ji Hoo!" Woo Bin whined.

"Araso! It is settled! We, ladies, will be going to Ulsan for five days, and you men can find something else to kill your time with," Jae Kyung announced happily. "No objections?" she asked and then paused for like a second and then continued, "Good! Then that is our plan!"

Of course, the three ladies hugged happily and squealed while Prince Song, Yi Jeong, and Jun Pyo sulked unhappily. Ji Hoo could only smile at his friends. _"They are really great friends," _he thought and grinned even wider.


	2. The Girls

It has been only two days since Jae Kyung, Ga Eul, and Jan Di left for Ulsan and F3 seems to be bored out of their mind. Ji Hoo seems to be the only sane one out of the four of them. He eyed all of them warily. Jun Pyo didn't even try to hide the fact that he misses his wife dearly even though he calls and texts her like every five minutes since the day she got on the plane. Yi Jeong was a little better than that. He hid it, but the fact that he couldn't focus on playing pool against Woo Bin was a dead give-away that he misses his country bumpkin. Prince Song had no problem at all hiding it, but Ji Hoo just has a hunch that Prince Song actually wanted Jae Kyung to be around him.

"Isn't a little quiet today?" Ji Hoo decided to bring his friends back to life.

Woo Bin smiled. "What? Suddenly the quiet doesn't suit you, Ji Hoo?" he teased in a friendly way.

Ji Hoo grinned. "Of course not, it's just a little odd that Gu Jun Pyo seems to mute. It's a nice little surprise."

"YAH! I am not deaf you know! Also, it is sure as hell I am not mute!" Jun Pyo defended himself.

Yi Jeong smiled. That smile of him can sure bring any girl's day back up. "Now that's more like him," he said as he put back the pool stick against the wall and joined Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo at the sofas. He was wearing his odd gloves again.

Woo Bin followed suit. "Yo Yi Jeong, what's up with your get up?" he asked as he stared at Yi Jeong.

Jun Pyo's attention span was quiet easy to distract; therefore, he turned to look at what Prince Song was talking about and also commented, "He looks fine to me except for those odd looking gloves. Those have got to be the ugliest thing I have seen in my life."

Ji Hoo also looked at them and smiled in the inside and kept his poker face on. "I wouldn't call them ugly, but they sure are odd," he commented and gave Yi Jeong another one of his knowing looks. "We have seen those before, haven't we?" he added and continued to look at Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong knows very well where Ji Hoo is getting at. _"That 4-D bastard, he just had to bring it up didn't he?" _he thought and faked a cough.

"Yo! I remember now! We have seen them before! Ga Eul-yang gave them to you didn't she?!"

"Pfft, she needs to learn how to knit better," Jun Pyo said. He was obviously jealous that Jan Di never made him those before, but then again she did make him chocolate with his faces on them before he remembered.

Yi Jeong glared at him, but was understanding about it. Gu Jun Pyo was as sensitive as a patient on anesthesia. "I like them," he stated. "They're pretty warm," he added just like he said years ago when he first received them.

Ji Hoo smiled as he remember Yi Jeong's exact words from, give or take seven years ago or so, _"They're a little tacky, but they're pretty warm_".

Even to today, Ji Hoo is still the only person to notice little things first and then slyly put his friends in little fixed that makes them want to punch him for his sick sense of humor to make his friends be in sticky situations.

Back to the females, Ga Eul, Jan Di, and Jae Kyung found themselves comfortable in JK Group's heiress mini yacht. It was cold and windy in Ulsan, but for some reason, they love being there. Maybe it was the fact that Jan Di can step away from being Madam Gu for a minute, and Jae Kyung can finally be free of workloads. They sat in a relaxed position while fishing in the Sea of Japan.

"Unni, is there something you didn't tell us?" Jan Di finally asked. She had this little tug in her stomach for forever and she wants to finally relieve it.

"What?" Jae Kyung asked back with just as much curiosity.

Jan Di looked at Ga Eul and Ga Eul nodded back, "Is there something going on between you and Woo Bin sunbae?" Ga Eul asked.

Jae Kyung chuckled, but it was an obvious fake and nervous chuckle. "What do you mean?" she played innocent.

"Don't you dare play dumb," another girl voice said from behind. "Ga Eul and Jan Di told me everything."

"So Min!" Jae Kyung exclaimed. "You don't even know them," she muttered as if she was caught red handed.

"You're right, I don't know these F4 people, but it feels as though I do because that's all you guys could talk about!" the girl complained again as she sat down next to Jae Kyung. Jung So Min was really the main reason why the girls didn't want F4 to come along. They wanted to see their best friend, Jung So Min without getting her involved with F4. Being involved with F4 has its pros but at the same time, just as many cons. It was nice to have someone that wasn't involved with them. They were allowed out of their bubble and relax and just forget who they are and who they are bound to. They can complain to So Min all they want and listen to her opinions because her opinions are unbiased. She doesn't know F4 in real life, making her judgments and opinions much easier to form.

Ga Eul laughed. "That is actually quite true. This world sure is small," she added as they all remember how they all know each other.

_It was on the day when F3, Jae Kyung, and Ga Eul welcomed Jan Di and Jun Pyo back from their honeymoon in Hawaii. Everyone gave the couple a heartfelt welcome back hug and soon dispatch in gender. The Shinwha men went to grab their luggage and stood guard to block all the 'commoners' from them. F4 went in front of the girls because they wanted to talk and thank God they did because Ga Eul and Jae Kyung had so many questions for Jan Di that it was unbelievable. However, before they could ask her, all three of them noticed a pretty girl around their age pulling a suitcase from the terminal next to them. She had Dr. Dre's large earphones on and she wore blue skinny jeans with a plaid flannel shirt on with only one button buttoned with a white cami under it. She had on a very familiar looking scarf to Ga Eul, and the flannel shirt was like déjà vu for Jae Kyung. _

_Ga Eul nudged Jan Di. "That looks like the scarf I knitted for So Min when I first learned how to knit."_

_Jae Kyung also looked at the strangely familiar girl. "That's like the flannel shirt I have. That flannel shirt has only two. I bought one for me and my friend So Min," she commented,_

"_You know this girl too? Jung So Min?" Jan Di asked in surprised._

_Jae Kyung nodded and continue to try to pin out if that's really Jung So Min, her friend. "Are we talking about the same Jung So Min?"_

"_I think so if yours is also bubbly, jumpy, happy-go lucky, overly hyper, and a med student," Ga Eul said as she also tried to confirm that it is So Min._

"_Oh my God! That's her! We all know her!" Jae Kyung said happily as she looked at Ga Eul and Jan Di. _

_Jan Di then frowned. "But So Min said she wouldn't be back from University of Manchester until next year."_

"_But that has got to be her! She has the flannel shirt on!"_

"_She also has on the scarf I made!"_

_The three ladies were about to go off and confront the look alike girl, but was interrupted by the calling of F4 to hurry up. They didn't have a choice but to let it go and try to find their friend Jung So Min later. In the end, Jae Kyung used her heiress powers to track down So Min._

All four of them laughed. "I can't believe you lied to us!" Jae Kyung tried to change the topic.

"Hey hey! That was like a year ago, okay? Let it go?" So Min replied and laughed.

"You made us track you down and everything!" Jan Di complained.

So Min grinned and reached over to pinch Jan Di's cheek. "Let's call it even since I wasn't invited to your wedding," she suggested. "Speaking of which, Jan Di has been married to that Gu Jun Pyo for almost a year now right?"

Jan Di sighed. "Yup, I am surprised I haven't filed a divorce with him already."

Ga Eul slapped her gently. "You know you don't mean that!"

Jan Di smiled. She was totally caught. No matter how much she and he bickers, at the end of the day, she can't help but love him.

"Well then Ga Eul when are you going to get married?" So Min inquired. She was perfectly informed on the story between these girls and F4. She also has detailed descriptions of each F4 member.

Ga Eul shrugged. That was another thing that was bothering her. Yi Jeong and she are engaged, but after purposing to her, he has never mentioned about getting married for a long time now. "I don't know."

Jae Kyung smiled. "Don't worry Ga Eul! Woo Bin said that Yi Jeong is crazy about you. It's only a matter of time."

"And the truth comes out!" So Min said evilly. "Why are you so close to Song Woo Bin?" she started interrogating her friend.

"Leave it to So Min to catch little things like this. I swear you are the exact opposite of Ji Hoo sunbae but have that same corky eye to catch things," Jae Kyung complained while her friends laugh at her.

So Min frowned. "Don't compare me to him. I don't know him! I am me and he is he!" she said full of dignity.

Jan Di chuckled at her friend. They absolute love this girl. She's funny, sweet, caring, and best of all, fun loving. "Ararso, araso," Jan Di obliged her friend. "Got any job offers yet?" she asked So Min deciding to let Jae Kyung off the hook for now.

So Min's high and might head slump low now. "Not even one," she said sadly. "All the hospitals I have applied to are full."

"I am sure you will find one soon," Ga Eul encouraged her friend. Ga Eul was like the comforting mother of the group while Jan Di was the mother stands up for her children but in this case, her friends.

Jae Kyung sighed. "I don't understand why you just ask your-"

So Min cut her off in a heartbeat. "Don't say it," she said darkly. "You know I have no relations with that family."

Jan Di and Ga Eul looked sympathetically at So Min. "HEY! I think I got something!" Ga Eul said excitedly and breaking the somber mood.

Jung So Min… a very pretty girl with the warmest chocolate eyes that can compare to Chu Ga Eul, strength of Guem Jan Di, and the giddy and happy form of Ha Jae Kyung. Where to even begin with the history of Jung So Min? Well, she knows Ga Eul and Jan Di through school. Before Jan Di went to Shinwha, they went to school together. She knows Jae Kyung because of an accident: fighting for the flannel shirts. Poor or rich? Both. She was actually an orphan. She grew up in an orphanage and when she turned 16 she went off to work and to support herself. However, soon enough, her father came to look for her. Who knew that the president of Oceanic Group had an affair and had a child? The truth unraveled in front of her when she was 18. She was actually supposed to lead a well off life in luxury if it wasn't for her step mother. Her biological mother died apparently when she was three, but her father was suppose to divorce her step mother. However, he didn't, in the end, he was blinded by money and agreed to let the divorce drop and deny all the accusation of scandals and affairs. He even had the nerve to publically insult her mother. The only reason why he went to find her was because his guilty conscience has been beating him for the past 18 years. She could never forgive him. However, no matter how much she resented her step mother, she was glad that her step mother hated her so much. Because she hated So Min so much, she allowed So Min to study aboard. That allowed So Min to be as far away from that family as possible because everyday living in that huge house with her step siblings and her hated father and her awful step mother was like hell for her. When she went aboard to study, all the money sent to her, she retuned back to Seoul. She worked to support herself like she did when she was sixteen. Now, Jung So Min is a grown woman that knows what she wants in life. Jung So Min is no Cinderella and no damsel in distress. She hates Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid because he can't even remember the girl who saved his life. She hated the prince from Snow White just because she thought that movie was gay. However, she especially hated Prince Charming. She doesn't need a prince on a white horse to save her because she is perfectly capable of saving herself.

"After this vacation, I have to pay them a visit," So Min informed her friends. They all have moved back into the hotel and now they all are resting in the presidential suit that Jae Kyung has paid for.

"Poopy, what do they want from you now?" Ga Eul asked.

"I don't know. My step sister called and said that it was a family meeting."

"You know, I never liked your sister," Jae Kyung said honestly.

So Min laughed. "I never liked her either." So Min's step sister is about the same age as So Min but never once did they get along. "It's nice to have friends like you guys. I am so glad that Ga Eul and Jan Di already know Unni and are friends with her. You know, she isn't exactly an easy person to get along with."

They all laugh except for Jae Kyung, but soon enough, she joined their laughter. "It's nice to have you as a friend too So Min."

"It's nice to have someone who is free from F4 drama," Jan Di said.

"I hope it stays that way," Ga Eul added.

"Me too," Jae Kyung seconded.

The four ladies relaxed and watch movies and dramas while eating all the junk food their heart desired. Who knew that what they wished for was going to be jinxed?

"Ji Hoo, when are you going to get a wife or at least a girlfriend?" Jun Pyo asked his friend in fear of his new wife would leave him for his best friend.


	3. Marriage?

Ji Hoo just came out from a ten hour surgery performance. He was tired, sleepy, and hungry. He retreated back into his office, the only place where he can rest for just a moment. As he went in, his eyes recognize three figures waiting for him in his office.

"Yes?" he asked as he entered and close the door behind him.

"What took you so long?! You know that Jan Di is coming back today! What if we're late to pick her up?!" Jun Pyo's voice boomed throughout the room.

Ji Hoo just shakes his head in despair.

Woo Bin smiled and saved his dying friend. "Yo man, chillax!" he said to Jun Pyo. "My man here just came out from saving someone's life, give him a break will ya?" he asked in his gangster-ish voice and patted Ji Hoo's back proudly.

"Don't fret Jun Pyo. Their plane doesn't get here for at least an hour. We still have time," Yi Yeong said cooly.

Ji Hoo just looked at his Casanova friend and thinking, _"You're just as worried and excited to see Ga Eul as Jun Pyo," _he thought and continued to stare.

Yi Jeong knew that look and chuckled at Jun Pyo. It was obviously a way to divert the attention to someone else.

"Alright, let's go!" Woo Bin said and walked out the office first.

Ji Hoo shook his head. "I told you guys already. I won't be able to pick the girls up with you."

"Dude!" Woo Bin spoke again.

"Yah! My wife is coming back, you should go and see her," Jun Pyo threatened.

Ji Hoo shrugged. "Exactly, Jan Di-ah is your wife not mine," he said looking at Jun Pyo making him shut up. "Ga Eul-yang is Yi Jeong's fiancé, and Monkey is Prince Song's playmate."

"Yo man! Slow your roll! What you talking 'bout?!" Woo Bin gave Ji Hoo a slight shove indication _'shut up or I'll get my men on you'_.

Yi Jeong nodded and saw where Ji Hoo was coming from. "He's right, Jun Pyo. Hey man, it's our fault. We forgot you told us you can't go already," he said. Yi Jeong was also a true friend like that.

Ji Hoo smiled gratefully at Yi Jeong. "Alright, go on; go find your wife, fiancé, and… girlfriend."

"She is NOT my girlfriend! Don Juan doesn't grow attached!" Woo Bin said proudly as Yi Jeong shakes his head and pushed his Don Juan friend out the door with Jun Pyo following suit waving good bye to his silent friend.

Ji Hoo waited until his friends were out of sight before he closed the door and slump down on his sofa and in front of the flat screen television. He grabbed the remote while his eyes were closed and turned on his stereo and soft music played relaxing him until a sudden arrival of his grandfather interrupted his serenity.

"Ji Hoo-ah!" his grandfather's raspy voice called out to him.

"Ye harabeoji," he replied and opened his eyes to see his grandfather staring down at him giving him a little fright.

Grandfather Yoon gave a hearty laugh at his grandson's reaction and took a seat next to him. "How is work coming along? I heard from the dean that you have been working very hard and well."

Ji Hoo gave him his well known shrug. "I guess so," he replied.

"Ji Hoo-ah, I'm sorry," he said with most sincere voice any grandchild could hear. "I have a favor to ask of you."

After the help of Jan Di, Ji Hoo's and his grandfather's relationship has gotten a lot better. "What it is harabeoji?" he asked looking at Grandpa Yoon. He could have sworn he saw an apologetic look on the old man's face with sorry eyes, but something amiss. If he was sorry, why is it that Grandpa Yoon was wearing a small smile on his lips?

_"Tell me again why I am doing this?" _So Min asked herself as she looked at herself in the mirror inside a fancy room.

Her hair pulled out of her usual high pony tail and curled into loose curls. Her usual skinny jeans switched to branded name white with black stripes trousers; she refused to wear the white skirt that was laid out for her. She had on a thin white cami with a light pink bra underneath, obviously visible through the thin white material with only a dark blue blouse as a cover with all the buttons unbuttoned except for the middle one that put emphasizes on her small waist. Her feet were wearing Ralph Lauren slip on and off dark blue heeled wedges. Her slender wrist wearing heavy worth charm bracelet, and her neck had a small locket that her mother left her. Her earrings were simple small diamond studs. She looked like an absolute young missy of a prestigious family.

_'She came back from the trip with Ga Eul, Jan Di, and Jae Kyung just today and a few hours ago. Jan Di told Jun Pyo the wrong time on propose to give her some time to escape. She was about to take the bus down to her rundown apartment when her phone rang from the second to most unpleasant woman on earth, her half sister, Jang Mi._

_"Hello?" So Min's voice answered unpleasantly._

_"Unnie!" Jang Mi's fake voice rang through the phone. _

_"What do you want from me? I will show up for the family meeting."_

_"Well the family meeting is for you to meet a eligible husband," she warned._

_So Min's eyes scrutinized in skeptic as to why her hated half sister is warning her. "Why are you telling me this? Get to the point; you're wasting my valuable time."_

_Jang Mi scoffed. "Jung So Min, it's good to know that you're not as dumb as my omma take you for. Appa wants you to marry someone that he has picked out."_

_"And that is news how?"_

_"My omma doesn't want you to marry him. Actually, I don't want you to marry him. Oppa is mine," Jang Mi said triumphantly._

_"Naturally, don't you worry," So Min said full of annoyance. "I will not be taking your useless oppa away from you. If you like him that much to call me, then he is not my type," she said and hung up without saying goodbye nor allowing Jang Mi to say a word._

So Min sighed as she stared at the odd reflection in the mirror. She won't lie and say she downright hated this look on her because she doesn't. She actually feels as though she looks pretty good. _"I could live without the hair though,"_ she thought as she looked at her reflection. From the mirror, she saw the arrival of a maid, indicating to her that it was time to go meet another one of her father's approval of men to marry. _"Let's get the show on the road," _she thought and followed the maid to her doom. This wasn't the first time that her father made her do marriage blind dates.

In the living room, Mr. and Mrs. Jung sat together at the head sofa while Jang Mi sat on the sofa across from Yoon Seok Young and his grandson Yoon Ji Hoo. It was made obvious to the silent Ji Hoo that he is in for it now. Another thing that was obvious was Jung Jang Mi is evidently interested in him.

_'Ji Hoo-ah, mianhe. I have a favor to ask you'_the phrase played over and over in his head. _"No wonder why harabeoji told me he's sorry,"_ he thought as he felt a slight irritation at the girl across from him. Of course, he was a member of F4; therefore, he is used to these types of girls, but today was just too tired of a day for him to feel any patience. "Ten hours of surgery does a man wonder" is the usual saying. It can turn the little and weakest lamb into a lion.

"Ji Hoo-shi, how is your work at St. John's Hospital?" Mrs. Jung asked politely. She was obviously displeased at why her husband would allow the illegitimate daughter to marry such a fine man.

He smiled politely in return. "It is a pleasing place to work at, thank you for asking Madam Jung."

"Master and Madam Jung, Second Young Missy, Master Yoon, and Young Master Yoon, First Young Missy has arrived," the young maid said out of breath. She was no maid from the Gu family wearing the French maid uniform, but she sure had the awful job of announcing. You can just hear it in your head, _damn, I hate this job. Why the hell do I have to address everyone in that damn room?!_

Master Jung smiled even though he knows that his daughter absolutely loathed him. He couldn't blame her though. Madam Jung and the Second Young Missy didn't seem to be too pleased to see the First Young Missy, and Grandfather Yoon looks especially happy to see the pretty So Min. Ji Hoo looked the same. _"She looks like the typical eldest daughter of the family. How boring? I thought grandfather liked someone more like Jan Di-ah,"_ he thought and judged So Min already based on his observations.

"So Min-ah, this is Master Yoon and his grandson Yoon Ji Hoo," Madam Jung said full of fake fondness. "Ji Hoo-shi, this is my step daughter and the First Young Missy of the Jung family, Jung So Min," she said bitterly but hid it well.

So Min saw through that naturally and replied back with just as much prickle but also hid it well, "Thank you, omeoni," she said and looked back at the older lady with her death glare and turned back to see Grandfather Yoon smiling at her. She couldn't even resist loving the old man already. Then her eyes diverted to the young man next to him.

"Hello, I am Yoon Ji Hoo. Nice to meet you, Miss So Min," he said politely with the neutral tone in his voice.

_"Ji Hoo? YOON Ji Hoo?! Isn't he apart of F4?"_She looked at him with a strange expression. "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Ji Hoo," she answered back and took a seat next to Jang Mi.

"Remember, oppa is mine. Do what you have to do and get out of here," Jang Mi whispered to So Min while pretending to whisper something sweet and giggly to a beloved sister.

So Min played along well. "I know what to do. You don't have to tell me."

"Unni, why don't you take Ji Hoo oppa out to the garden and get to know each other better," Jang Mi suggested sweetly. This was just to give So Min the chance to do what she has to do and leave.

"Alright!" So Min said faking all the happiness. "Ji Hoo-shi, would you like to do that?" she asked nicely and looked at Ji Hoo.

_"She is like the rest,"_Ji Hoo thought but played his part well. "Of course I would love to," he said and stood up waiting for So Min to lead the way.

Before the left, they gave the elders a bow and then So Min lead Ji Hoo out to the garden. They both can hear how happy Master Jung and Grandfather Yoon were when they thought they were out of ear shot. She couldn't help but shake her head. He watched her. They got to the garden.

Of course, it was absolutely breath taking, but Ji Hoo has seen better, after all, his family was richer than this and his friends were head of Shinwha Group Gu Jun Pyo, Korea's prodigy So Yi Jeong, and Korea's underground ruler Song Woo Bin. "You're garden is very beautiful," he lied.

She knew it. _"Prince Charming all the way huh?"_ she thought but then stopped midway causing him to be surprised. "I don't like you; you don't like me. Who's going to play the bad guy this time?" she asked straightforwardly.

"Excuse me?" he asked a bit taken back. She was not what he thought at all. He ought to learn not to judge a book by its cover.

"Who's going to be the bad guy? Do you want me to say I didn't like you, or do you want to do it yourself?"

This was the first time today someone made him truly want to laugh but instead he chuckled at her remark.

She frowned. "Why are you laughing? I was being serious!"

He continues to chuckle but this time even louder.

"Yah! I asked you a question!"

He let out his musical laugh and threw his head back. _"This girl is absolutely hilarious," _he thought to himself.

She was getting irritated now. _"I thought Jan Di-ah and Ga Eul-ah called him the prince charming of the group, even unni said so! What the hell is wrong with him?! This is no prince charming! He's a retard!" _she thought as she watched him laugh his heart out. "HEY! Can you stop laughing for just a minute?!"

He couldn't help it. He had to laugh at this poor girl who was supposed to be the eldest daughter of a chaebol family. He expected her to like all those other, but she was nothing of that sort.

Her eyes fumed with anger. _"This is taking too long! I have to go job hunting!" _she thought and sent him dagger glares. "You're not going to stop laughing are you?!"

He didn't.

"Fine then, don't blame me," she said out loud. Then she stepped a couple of steps back, cracked her knuckles and neck, made small jumps settling her feet, and suddenly with a BAM she performed a beautiful back kick, and her feet landed on his face.


	4. ouchhh

The pain felt like a million rocks being thrown at his face. He felt his body crashing to the hard concrete walk way of the garden. _"Damn, so this was what it felt like to Jun Pyo when Jan Di gave him a kick," _he thought as he felt the pain shoot throughout his body and his face awfully pained by the sudden feet to face impact.

"That will teach you to answer someone when they ask you a question, and I hope that it will teach you not to laugh at others," her voice said with the same dignity Jan Di had when she kicked Jun Pyo, but to him, this girl's voice was even stronger than Jan Di's and even more dignified. She stalked off without helping him up.

He chuckled quietly fearing that she will turn around and give her leg another swing at him. He dusted off the dirt from his pants and rubbed his jaws trying to sooth the burning pain while following her back inside.

_"Blah, I have to play bad guy this time," _she thought as she entered the living room with loud thumping of her feet to indicate to her step mother and half sister _mission is accomplished_ and to indicate that the outing in the garden did not go well.

"Honey-" her father said but it was obvious that she doesn't respond to that.

"I refuse to marry him-"

She was cut off by him. "The First Young Missy of the Jung family is indeed someone special," he commented with a smile on his face even though his face was a little swollen from her kick.

Grandpa Yoon and Master Jung smiled pleasingly while Jang Mi gave So Min a _what the hell _look on her face while her mother forced out a distort smile. "Good, good!"

"I-"

Once again cut off by Ji Hoo. "Miss Jung and I would like to go out for now. Mr. Jung, I will return her home safely," he reassured the father first because he knew very well that rich girls were daddy's little girls.

As though So Min knew what he was thinking, "There is no need for that. I don't live here. I have my own place," she let the fact that he was interrupting her and ruining her plans to avoid him slide. _"Seeing the witch's face and her daughter's unhappy expression is just too funny to give up now,"_ she thought gleefully. _"Maybe Unnie, Jan Di, and Ga Eul were right, Ji Hoo seems to be the prince charming of the group… in his old silent ways."_ Before she knew it, he dragged her out of her father's house and into his white fancy sports car.

She sat in silence while carefully observing him during her ride to where ever he was taking her. He looked over at her and gave her one of his _you're an odd kid_ look that he first gave Jan Di.

"I am not Jan Di-ah, you know," she finally said as she remembered how she had kicked him and how Jan Di kicked Jun Pyo and now has become his wife.

Surprised and curious of how she would know Jan Di and her special kick like that, "How do you know about that?"

She gasped quietly and turned away to look out the window as he continue to stare at her while paying attention to the road. _"Oh shit! I just gave myself away! Now what do I say? He's going to start to ask questions!"_

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," he said feeling her sudden unease. He was always good at prying things so she isn't an exception. He has patience.

"Look… Ji Hoo-shi, I don't know you and you don't know me. I don't want to marry someone unwillingly and I am sure you are the same way," she said getting back to the main point.

He turned and looked at her with an unreadable expression. "You're not really the First Young Missy of the Jung house hold are you?"

She frowned. "Why do you say that?" She never accepted that title, but she was curious as to why this man is asking such a strange question.

"You're like a friend of mine, Ga Eul-yang, she doesn't seem to believe in arranged marriages either and usually that comes from _commoner _people," he said.

"Where are we going?" she asked changing the subject. She should really use the knowledge that she has of him to her advantage. She should have known that Ji Hoo was a sharp man who catches littlest things as Ga Eul and Jan Di said.

"To the hospital, I have to get back for a surgery in a couple of hour. I'm going to rest."

"Then why did you take me with you?" she asked controlling her confusion.

"It seems as though you wanted to get out of the house. Your sister and mother don't seem to be very fond of you while your father is quite fond of you, but you don't seem to return that fondness with the same enthusiasm," he noted.

_"Damn, too observant,"_she thought. "You're right," she was finally opening up to him. "But knowing your status, you can have a background check on me in like five minutes."

He laughed at her comment. "How is it that you seem to know so much about me? Is it maybe because you actually like me but just want to play hard to get?" he joked remembering how Jun Pyo came to that wild conclusion after Jan Di kicked him.

She also laughed at his comment. She couldn't help but grow fond of him already. He was after all Jan Di's prince charming and she knew she had the upper hand of knowing so much about him already. "You got a sense of humor," she said. "So you're a doctor?" she asked even though she already knew that fact since he works with Jan Di.

"You know that already," he stated. "What are you then?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah, I do know that. Well, I don't have a job yet but I do have my doctor degree," she said proudly. "If only, hospitals have more openings," she added sadly.

_"Keeping her around might be fun," _he thought and chuckled. "Well, if the First Young Missy of the Jung family doesn't mind, I can offer you a job at St. John's Hospital," he said mocking her long title.

Her eyes sparkled like a little child who has seen a place made from candy. "You're joking right?! I love St. John's Hospital! It's just that it doesn't seem to be in need of extra doctors," she said sadly.

He parked his car in his reserved parking space and then scratched his head in response. "You're right; we don't need doctors right now. However, there seems to be in need of a lot of intern doctors. After your term of being an intern doctor, you will be an official doctor of St. John's Hospital," he got out the car about to go around to her side to open her car door but she beat him to it.

She got out and smiled. "I have hands and feet," she winked.

He laughed and started walking towards the hospital entrance while she followed right next to him. "If you want the job, I can talk to the dean of the hospital and ask for you," he offered and holds the door open for her.

"Thanks, and yes I would love that," she nodded enthusiastically followed him into the hospital. "However, I don't want you to mention anything about my family," she added.

"Deal," he said not questioning her. He entered his office and he could already imagine her face.

"This is… an office?" her voice amazed while her eyes wandered around the place. The white wall didn't seem as dull because of his black colored bed frame and black furniture.

He shrugged and took of his jacket and hooked it on the hanger. "I basically live here."

"I can see why. Just the size where your bed stays is bigger than my own apartment!"

This comment from her intrigued his curiosity again. "How is it that my bedroom would be bigger than your apartment? Wouldn't be the young missy of the Jung family would live a life of luxury?"

She laughed. "Not really. My life is just complicated."

They continue their small chat while laughing at each other's response. What Ji Hoo has forgotten was to lower his blinds. All the single nurses and female doctors peered through his window to take a look. Gossip travels fast at St. John's Hospital because soon Jan Di was also one of the females to peer through Ji Hoo's office. She saw her best friend talking to her best friend!

_"What the hell is going on?!" _Jan Di asked herself and decided to let her presence be known. She pushed people out of her way and knocked on his door and as soon as she heard Ji Hoo's voice said 'come in' she pushed opened the door and closed it shut behind her.

Ji Hoo looked up in his pleasant smile. "Jan Di-ah, this is my friend Jung So Min," he said introducing them to each other.

So Min smiled awkwardly and waved at her best friend. "Hey Jan Di-ah!" she said.

"Sunbae, how… how do you know So Min?" Jan Di ignored her best friend.

Ji Hoo frowned in confusion as to why Jan Di seems so interested in So Min. "Why?"

So Min laughed nervously as she remembered how her friends were so glad that she wasn't involved in their hectic lives. "You see, you wondered why I know so much about you? Haha… well I am best friends with Jan Di-ah… Ga Eul, and Jae Kyung Unnie." She didn't want to lie to him.

Ji Hoo looked bewildered. He wasn't mad, he wasn't happy, he wasn't shocked, he was… normal about it. "Okay… that's… uh… okay," was all he said.

Jan Di looked at So Min. "We are going to dinner tonight," she said giving So Min the '_you better explain tonight'_ look.

"But aren't you going to the new cell phone opening party with Jun Pyo today?" Ji Hoo asked.

Jan Di frowned. "Crap, I forgot all about that," she said and made herself comfortable next to So Min on the couch.

"Wow, we just came back today and Lady of Shinwha Group is already so busy," So Min teased thinking that she can avoid trouble for now.

"WE?" Ji Hoo inquired. _"So this was why the girls didn't seem to want F4 to come with them to Ulsan."_

Jan Di laughed nervously while mouthing the word '_slick'_ to So Min while So Min mouthed _'sorry'_. "She went to Ulsan with us."

"So that was why Monkey refused to allow anyone else come with you guys," he concluded and smile at So Min and giving her prop for have such effect on the girls. "Well if Jan Di-ah wants So Min-shi to go to dinner tonight that could be arranged," Ji Hoo said.

_"NO!"_So Min thought but just smiled.

"Since it's a date event, I could take So Min with me as my date and you guys can talk with Ga Eul and Jae Kyung too," Ji Hoo suggested oblivious to So Min's accusing eyes.

"That would wonderful!" Jan Di exclaimed happily while look at So Min with _'you're dead'_ eyes.

In the end, So Min attended the opening party as Ji Hoo's date. She met everyone in F4, got in trouble with her friends and explained to them what happened, and just continue their girly talk without F4. The F4 members were pleased to meet So Min. She was exactly the kind of friend that they expected their wife, fiancé, and "buddy" to hang out with. Jun Pyo was especially happy because he seems to think that since Ji Hoo took this girl as his date then he automatically has a wife to be. Actually, Jun Pyo wasn't the only one that thought Ji Hoo and So Min looked great together. Everyone else thought that maybe Ji Hoo has finally date. Girls were very jealous of this new girl of the elite society. It was time to present the latest smart phone and so everyone took their seat. The Gu couple sat next to each other with So Min sitting on the Jan Di's other side and Ji Hoo next to her. The announcer started to drone on and on about the sponsorships and giving credit to chaebol families that was involved in this new development and of course F4 family was involved.

"However, before we display the latest phone, Mr. Yoon our ex-president and Mr. Jung would like to share their greatest and joyous news," the announcer said and handed the microphone over to Grandpa Yoon while Mr. Jung stood next to him.

Ji Hoo and So Min looked at each other in confusion. _"What's going on?" _they both wondered.

"I am glad to announce my only grandson's impending marriage to Mr. Jung's eldest daughter," Grandma Yoon said happily and everyone was applauding except for F4 and the girls. They could only stare in shock.


	5. WHAT!

"What is going on?" So Min asked her family.

After the opening party, the Jung family and the two Yoon men went to a restaurant to have dinner. The Gu couple went home first. Nobody really wants to know what those two are really up to. Yi Jeong had plans to take his country bumpkin to see a personal performance of Goong the Musical in the theater while Prince Song took Monkey out to watch an underground fighting match. It was amazing at how everyone in F4 seems to have a second half that fit just for them.

"Your father and Mr. Yoon has decided to carry out this marriage since you two seem to be fond of each other and it will be beneficial to all of us," Jang Mi's mother said begrudgingly. Obviously, she wanted her own daughter to be married to such a grand name family.

So Min frowned and looked at her father dead in the eye. "You never consulted me in this matter. I have told you before that I will marry who I want to marry and you will not have a say in this matter."

"I am your father!" Mr. Jung said. He wasn't angry at his daughter; he knew very well in his heart that she will never accept him back in her life because for 18 years she has thought that he was dead and to today, she acts as if he was dead.

"So what?! Marriage is something that I will decide on my own. What about Ji Hoo-shi? Shouldn't he have a say in this matter too? We live in the twenty first century for Christ sake!" She looked over at Ji Hoo to urge him to say something.

He wasn't surprise that this day has finally come. He wasn't sure why So Min had such a violent reaction to the news because this should be like the normal thing to happen. He was still trying to put the pieces together of the life of Jung So Min. "I have nothing to say," he answered in his usual calm voice.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you kidding me?" It wasn't that she hated Ji Hoo in fact it was just the opposite. She enjoyed talking to him and hanging out with her friends and F4. It was just the idea of a force marriage that irks her.

He stayed quiet.

Mr. Yoon wasn't surprised at So Min's resistance. He remembered her because she was a girl who saved his life when he visited England. "So Min, is it because you don't like my grandson?"

So Min looked at the elderly man with the nicest and calmest smile she can muster up for the situation. "No sir, it's not that I don't like Ji Hoo-shi. He is very nice and… charming," she said. _"What the hell? Charming?!"_ she thought to herself suddenly. "I just don't find the idea of arranged marriage appealing."

Mr. Yoon laughed at her respond. "If Ji Hoo proposes to you will you say yes?"

Ji Hoo chocked on his cup of tea at this comment. So Min turned and patted him on the back to help him a little, but then turn back to face Mr. Yoon since he seem to has taken her action into something else. However, she couldn't answer that question.

"Ji Hoo-ah, get down on one knee and propose to her," Mr. Yoon commanded as if it was nothing.

Ji Hoo and So Min almost fell out of their chairs. They were rendered speechless by the old man's perseverance. Everyone in the room thought, _"Damn… this old man is really something else."_

"Go on! Get on your knees, child," Grandfather Yoon urged.

"Aniyo!" So Min said and put her hand on Ji Hoo shoulder to stop him from moving. "Whether he proposes or not is not that problem here. I want to be able to decide my own marriage."

Grandfather Yoon sighed. _"This child is too hard headed,"_ he thought. "So Min-ah, do you remember three years ago in the United Kingdom?" he questioned So Min with his voice changed to the voice of an old grandfather.

So Min shakes her head no. "I was in Manchester studying there. Why?"

"You use an abandoned alley as your short cut to get to classes right?"

"H-how did you know?" So Min asked in surprised while everyone else looked at the old man with questions of how he can know such things about her life in the UK.

"Well remember that one time you were running down that alley and tripped over an old homeless Korean man?" Grandfather Yoon tried jolt her memories.

So Min thought about it hard. "I think so… oh my God! I remember now! You… you were the old man?!"

Grandfather Yoon smiled and glad that the young girl remembers him. "I want to repay you for your kindness. If you didn't stop to save me, you would have been able to stay in school."

So Min chuckled sheepishly. It was something that she doesn't really want to remember. If she hadn't been lazy during her university days, she wouldn't have been kicked out for skipping anyways. "Uh… haha it wasn't your fault really."

"Please dear, as an old man, I really need to repay you or else my conscience will be burdened."

So Min frowned. "You don't have to repay me by giving your grandson to me!"

Grandfather Yoon smiled. "That is only a part of the marriage. Your father and I are doing business so marriage between you and Ji Hoo is inevitable anyways. So Min, do you really not like my grandson that much?" he played this card once again because he knew that she would feel guilty for no apparent reason.

"Mr. Yoon-"

"Call me Grandpa."

"Okay, harabeoji, I told you! It's not because I don't like Ji Hoo-shi, I just don't want to be forced into a marriage."

"Of course, that's why Ji Hoo will propose to you!"

Ji Hoo and So Min sighed in defeat.

"Okay then! You're marriage will continue as planned," Mr. Jung said happily and smiled with Grandpa Yoon while Jang Mi and Madam Jung look unhappy.

In the end, Ji Hoo had to take So Min home and agreed to find a way to propose to her but it doesn't matter how he propose, she has to say yes. So Min wasn't mad for say, maybe just a little uncomfortable, but she wouldn't lie. She enjoys talking to Ji Hoo.

"You have an interesting grandfather," So Min commented on their way walking. She wanted to walk home, but Ji Hoo insisted to take here; therefore, he left his car and walked with her to ensure her safety. What a true Prince Charming.

He laughed. "Indeed he is. Since you're friends with Jan Di-ah and seem to already know F4 like the back of your hand, I am going to assume that you know about my grandfather and me."

She nodded. "Yup, Jan Di can't lie when she drinks," she said and laughed.

"It doesn't seem fair," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"You know a lot more than I know about. That shouldn't be fair," he said with a smile. He didn't know why, but he enjoyed her presence with him. She makes him and laugh and wonder all the time even though they just met less than twenty four hours ago.

She laughed and patted his shoulder. "Well you have all the time in the world to get to know me better now that our marriage is impending."

_"She was so against it and now she is joking about it? What's with her?" _he wondered as he watch the girl next to him walk aimlessly and carelessly while kicking rocks out of her way. "You're right. After a year or so we can divorce," he said thinking that it was absolutely normal. Sure, chaebol divorces are scandalized, but to Ji Hoo, it doesn't really matter since there are usually or no scandals about him.

She stopped midway after hearing his comment and she stepped in front of him. Her eye brows buried together with a small pout on her lip. She stared at him in the eye.

"What?" he asked.

"We are not getting a divorce," she said firmly and continue look at him without blinking.

"Excuse me?" he wasn't offended or anything just confused.

"We are not getting a divorce," she repeated but nicely this time. It was as though she saw the confusion in his eyes. "You are probably thought that since I refuse this marriage so much it is better to get a divorce after awhile right?"

He could only nod and wonder how she can read his mind.

Her smile returned. "Thank you for being very considerate. However, I am a devote Catholic; divorce is completely out of the question."

His mouth formed an '_oh' _shaped.

"I guess that the girls were right that you are the Prince Charming of F4, huh?" she teased. Yes, she did hate almost all the princes from fairytale, but Ji Hoo seems like a normal prince. This was reality, and he is right in front of her. She can see that he is actually sincere of others well being instead of relying on fictional stories from the Grimm Brothers.

He chuckled. "Wow… I never knew that even Jae Kyung and Ga Eul saw me as the Prince Charming. I wonder why none of them like me though?" he joked.

She laughed and resumed walking. "Because even though you're a prince, you have your 4 dimensional sides that creeps everyone out," she said skipped. "But that's fine with me. That means you're human. If I married a true prince charming, I'll probably go crazy and end up killing him," she added.

"Oh, that makes me want to marry you more, huh?"

She continues to laugh. "You know, everyone says you don't talk much, but I don't think that's true." She noticed that she and him get along quite well and they chatted easily too.

He became a little quieter and stopped his silly chuckling and back tracked his steps. She was right. He has been talking more than usual, laughing and chuckling a lot more too. Maybe it was because he has always been the listener, it was nice to have someone who is willing to talk but at the same time listen. He shrugged in reply. "I guess it's because my friends has more to say than I do. You know Jan Di and Jae Kyung. They're not the quiet type, and now that you met Jun Pyo in person. He is definitely not quiet either."

She laughed and agreed. They reached her home in no time, but they both were kind of sad that she was home already. He was surprised that she lived in such a small place, but he figured that he can ask those questions later. The exchanged their cell number and bid their farewell for the night. He said that she should stop by the hospital tomorrow, and he will help her land a job. It's amazing how you can meet a person less than twenty four hours ago, but find some many things interesting about them and find the littlest trait just because you are fond of that one person. Of course, So Min had the upper hand, but the descriptions from her friends don't do Ji Hoo justice.

The next day, she followed his directions and went to the hospital. She didn't get to see him because he was performing a surgery and then observing another one. _"Busy fellow,"_ she thought as she listen to one of the senior doctor explain on his behalf of why he couldn't show her around himself. He led her to the dean and took his leave.

"Hello Ms. Jung, I was expecting you today. I heard great things for Jan Di-ah and Ji Hoo," the older man said with a smile and urged her to sit down.

"Thank you so much for putting me into consideration," she said gratefully.

"I read from your resume that you work well with children correct?"

"Yes."

"You are also an excellent surgeon student, no?"

"Um, ye," she answered sheepishly. He made her sound incredible.

"Great, you will be shadowing and an intern doctor for Dr. Yoon," the dean said with finality.

"Dr. Yoon?" she asked again for reassurance. _"Please tell me it's not Ji Hoo because if it is, our families set this up obviously,"_ she thought.

"Your fiancé," he answered.

"No," she replied back.

"Pardon me?"

"I don't want to work with Ji Hoo. This is obviously planned by my family, no?"

The dean laughed. "Yoon Seok Young did mention about you will not give in without a fight. You're right this is a part of your family and Ji Hoo's grandfather's scheme; however, Ji Hoo is really the only doctor that is without an intern."

"What about Dr. Gu Jan Di?"

He smiled. "Her husband has got so many doctors by her side to help her that it is overwhelming when they travel in a pack."

The door opened and that stopped So Min from replying. "Oh, you're here I see," Ji Hoo said pleasantly while closing a document and took a seat on the last seat available. "Dean, this is the observations on the surgery just now," he said and handed over the document.

"Good," he said gratefully and took it from Ji Hoo. "By the way, Ji Hoo, it's good that you're here with us. Jung So Min will be your intern for this year. Be sure to teach her well. That will be all, both of you may leave now," he dismissed them without giving So Min a chance to put up her fight.

So Min had no other choice but to follow Ji Hoo back to his office. The walk was silent. Both of them didn't know what to say to the other. It continued like that even when they made themselves comfortable in his office.

He never had an intern before. Partially, it was because he didn't talk much and most of his interns can't understand him because of that. He doesn't get angry at them, but instead keeps quiet and do things by himself. He never did like the idea of letting someone else do his work. He didn't want to be mean to So Min, but he really didn't like the idea of her being his intern.

"Wow… this is awkward," she finally said to speak the ice.

"Yeah."

"So… should I start today as your intern?" she asked. Her optimism returned once again bringing a smile to his face.

"Sure, but I am going to warn you, I don't have an experience in having an intern that stays long so don't be expecting anything," Ji Hoo warned honestly.

She smiled. "Bring it on! I am not like any of your other interns. I studied in Manchester, I am friends with Madam Gu and heiress Jae Kyung, and soon I will be your wife. I think you're the one that should be scared of me," she teased and he laughed.

_"Maybe working with her wouldn't be so bad," _he thought as he continued to watch her smile brightly while looking around his office.


	6. propasol

Two weeks had passed since So Min's and Ji Hoo's marriage was announced, and now, So Min was working steadily as Ji Hoo's intern. However, Ji Hoo still hasn't proposed, and So Min still hasn't said yes yet. It seems that Grandpa Yoon's word has slip their minds since they seem to be working twenty four seven.

_"Damn… these glares… does Ga Eul and Jan Di always receive them?"_So Min sympathized for her friends because now she is under the same uncomfortable stares. This was the first time Ji Hoo allowed her to actually come observe his surgery in the actual room and not through the glass room above the operation room. However, she wasn't the only one who was observing, many other doctors' intern was also observing next to her. _"They're not even observing the surgery. It's so obvious that the one they're observing is not the poor man with a tumor, but me. Am I some kind of rare species to them or something,"_ she thought to herself and forced her eyes to continue to stare at the lifeless body being opened and stitched back up.

After finishing the last part of the surgery, Ji Hoo looked up and smiled at So Min. So Min could only smile weakly back as the glares turned into daggers. If looks could kill, she would have been the one under the knife trying to be saved.

"How was it?" he asked as they walked back together to his office to allow him to get some rest.

"It was interesting," she lied. She couldn't even focus on most of the surgery because so many stares were on her instead of the process of surgery.

He laughed and opened the door to allow her in first. "No, I meant the feeling of being stared at all the time," he said. The many glances towards his fiancé from the female staff didn't go unnoticed during the surgery.

She groaned and fell to rest on the couch while he loosens his tie and sat at his desk. "Do you even have to ask that?"

He chuckled. _"She never seems to bore me,"_ he thought and realize that every moment that she was around him, he laughed a lot more and spoke more too. "That is just something you're going to have to get used to. The glares will slowly disappear once they find a new target."

She rested her head on the top part of the couch and asked, "When would that be?"

He put on his nonchalant poker face again and shrugged. "I don't know."

She rolled her eyes as she saw through his façade. "Oh wow! That sure helps," she said with heavy sarcasm but with a smile. _"He never fails to make me smile no matter what," _she thought.

He smiled and got up to the get to the kitchen which was on the side of his mini living room. He passed by her and ruffled her hair before making his way to make some coffee. "It's okay. You'll learn to ignore and get use to it. Jan Di and Ga Eul did."

She got up to follow him and took the coffee cup away from him. "Rest," she commanded. "Coffee isn't needed at this time," she said and pushed him toward his working desk to get to his bed.

"You're beginning to act like a wife already," he joked and listened to her and climbed on to bed and tucked himself in as he watches her stand with her arm crossed and rolling her eyes. They didn't take this marriage thing very seriously because they seem to keep teasing each other about it. However, they can't lie that the thought of being married to each other isn't as bad as marrying a complete stranger that they don't even enjoy their presence.

"Well, you still haven't proposed, so that means no wifey for you," she joked back. "Alright, go to sleep. I'll wake you up when your next surgery is in need of you," she said and walk back to her rightful spot on the couch. Even thought Ji Hoo lives in the hospital, So Min doesn't. She goes back to her apartment when Ji Hoo says there is no more work for her to do.

_"She's right. I completely forgot about the proposal," _Ji Hoo thought as her voice rang in his ears. _"Do I really have to kneel down on one knee?"_ he wondered. Ji Hoo may be Prince Charming of the group, but he is far off from being Prince Charming from Cinderella. He was the Prince Charming of the 4th dimension.

After his last surgery which ended around 8 at night, he sent So Min home and decided to return to his actual home too. He didn't have to work second shift in the hospital tonight and even if there was an emergency, there were plenty of doctors and intern in the hospital tonight to take care of most things. Instead of going straight home after dropping So Min off at her apartment, he went down to F4 Lounge because he knew that tonight the guys would be there without the girls. By the time Ji Hoo got there, Yi Jeong and Woo Bin were entertaining themselves by playing a round of pool while Jun Pyo use finally able to play some video games with the nagging of his secretary and wife.

"Yo! Look who's finally here," Woo Bin's gangster voice said, a voice that Ji Hoo actually missed hearing.

Yi Jeong smiled at his friend and gave him a nice brotherly hug for they haven't seen each other in a while and Ji Hoo took his seat in the available couch next to Jun Pyo.

"You know Ji Hoo, I like your wife. Thanks to her presence, Jan Di's work load has lessened and all transferred to you and So Min-shi," Jun Pyo said happily.

_"No wonder why So Min and I have been working nonstop," _Ji Hoo thought. He wasn't angry as his friend, but his friend was sure as hell greedy. "Hmm," was all that he replied.

The mentioning of So Min caught Woo Bin's and Yi Jeong's attention; therefore, they joined Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo at the sofas. "Speaking of So Min-shi, when is your marriage date?"

Ji Hoo looked at Yi Jeong and instead of answering his question; he asked back, "What about you and Ga Eul-yang? You proposed already." Now the table was turned, even before Yi Jeong could get anywhere with interrogating Ji Hoo.

However, Yi Jeong smoothly got himself out, "Our wedding is set for a year from now," he stated. Right now, there was too much chaos in his family for an actual wedding to take place.

Then the attention went back to Ji Hoo. "Man, you gotta get the girl young! She ain't got a whole life time for you to propose. Her personal life is already ruined by you. No guy would want to date her because she is already taken by a F4 guy," Woo Bin explained.

With that, Ji Hoo was reminded as to why he wanted to come to the F4 lounge in the first place. He wanted to find inspiration to propose to her. He doesn't want it to be romantic for say because it was an arranged marriage after all, but at the same time, he doesn't want it to be too shabby to make her feel neglected. _"You can't just have it all can you?"_ Ji Hoo thought to himself. "I know that, but…"

Jun Pyo busted out laughing hysterically. "How can a 4 dimension guy propose?!"

Yi Jeong rolled his eyes, "Well then how did a perm-headed hot hand propose?" he taunted while backing up his odd friend.

Jun Pyo shut up and sulked while Woo Bin could only laugh. He realizes that slowly, one by one, F4 members are starting to propose. First Jun Pyo at the beach, then Yi Jeong, but who knows how he did it. _"Knowing him, he probably took her somewhere really really private so that Mrs. Gu Jan Di can't find them," _Woo Bin thought. And finally, it is Ji Hoo's turn. "I am going to take a wild guess and say you need help purposing to Ms. So Min."

Ji Hoo stayed silent not wanting admit it.

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong high-fived each other while Jun Pyo scoffed and said, "What kind of guy don't know how to propose to a girl?"

Yi Jeong rolled his eyes and ignored his friend. "Ji Hoo, you have to get her to be alone with you and at the right moment, you pop the question."

_"She's always alone with me… when is the right moment?"_Ji Hoo wondered as he recalled her spending time in his office working, having idle chats, laughing and eating together.

"No, no, no! You're going about it all wrong!" Jun Pyo disagreed. "Get to the beach and propose to her. Beach proposals are 85% successful," he said as he remembered how greatly he proposed to his wife a little more than a year ago.

Once again, eyes were rolled at his comments. "No man, you gotta do it with smoothness," Woo Bin said while raising his brows up and down.

Ji Hoo sighed in defeat. _"We are all too different,"_ he thought. "No, I'll do it my own way."

Yi Jeong shrugged. He never did understand what is going on in a 4 dimensional minded person anyways. "How much was the ring?"

Ji Hoo looked up in surprised. "What?"

"The ring," Woo Bin repeated for Yi Jeong.

Ji Hoo looked back at them with a blank expression.

Jun Pyo's voiced went up a little louder. "The damn ring, Ji Hoo! How much was it?"

"Please don't tell me you still haven't bought it yet," Yi Jeong's voice full of disapproval.

Woo Bin started laughing at the poor and clueless Ji Hoo. "Before proposing, you gotta have a nice fine ass ring, man! Even I know that!"

"But I don't even know her ring size," he muttered back.

F3 can only sucked air and sighed in defeat of their unromantic best friend. All three of them can only think, _"I can only feel sorry for So Min who will have to live with him."_

The next morning, Ji Hoo went to pick So Min up for work. They greeted each other with their usual smiles and regular fun chats on their way to work together.

"Hey, this isn't the way to the hospital," So Min commented as she realized that they were going the opposite direction of the hospital.

"Yeah, I know. I already called into to hospital and told them that we will be a little bit late," Ji Hoo responded and continued to drive to his destination.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

He didn't answer and so she just sat quietly and waited. They stopped at one of the most exclusive Tiffany & Co. shop at Seoul. She didn't question him but continues to follow him into the shop that was absolutely barren with only one two or three sales ladies there waiting for them. She was literally blinded by the bright lights that reflected off the expensive diamonds.

He stopped as he observed her. _"Diamonds are women's best friends right?"_ he wondered as he looked at So Min's stunned face.

"What are we doing here?" she finally asked as she tried to restrain herself from wanting all these beautiful jewelry in front of her.

"I am proposing," he said with his usual blank expression.

"Proposing?"she asked back with confusion.

He didn't answer and started walked toward a section of the rings. "I didn't know your ring size, so I thought it would be better if I took you with me buying your ring. I also don't know what kind of ring you like, but I already took the honor of choosing," he said and pointed to a ring and told the sales lady to take it out for him. He picked up the shiny ring to observe it while So Min stood beside him staring too.

The ring was absolutely breath taking. The band was a little too thick for her liking, but the ring was just too magnificent to be rejected. The diamonds were neatly cut and placed together to form multiple flowers set together in a line that goes around the ring shape. It was made from platinum with marquise diamonds.

"This is the ring I chose. What do you think?" he turned to ask So Min who was still trying to gape for air as she saw the price tag that she saw on the box of the ring.

"Ummm… don't you think the band is a little too big?" she asked. One, it was the truth, and two; she wanted to find a cheaper ring.

He frowned. "Do you not like it? I thought that bigger the band is the better because we both are doctors and if I get you a small banded ring, it would be really hard to find if you lose it in the hospital," he said.

_"Yeah, and buying a ring that is worth around $14,500 and a little bigger will make a big difference whether I lose it or not,"_she thought sarcastically. "It's not that, but really, it's just an engagement ring. There really is no need for such a big ring. It's the wedding band that is important."

He thought about it for a second, "The wedding bands are being ordered by my grandfather," he answered then stuck the ring on her ring finger. It fitted her like a glove. "Well, since it fits you perfectly why not just get it now instead of going through the trouble of finding a different ring and wait for it to be made in your size," he said grinning.

She looked at the overly expensive ring on her finger with a shocked expression. "But- but this is just too…" she trailed off as she realizes that the ring was absolutely beautiful and she didn't have the heart to reject it.

He smiles. "We'll take this ring," he informed one of the sale ladies.

"Young Master Yoon, you made a very wise choice. This is our Victoria Band Ring; I am sure that Mrs. Yoon is very pleased," she said professionally even though deep inside she was extremely jealous of So Min.

So Min could only smile uneasily. "Please, we're not married yet."

He gave the lady his credit card and took a hold of his So Min's hand to observe the ring on her little finger. "Very nice," he commented. "Keep it on."

"What kind of proposal was this?" she muttered as she also looked at the ring on her finger. She didn't really know what to expect when she was thinking of a proposal by Yoon Ji Hoo, but this kind of proposal seems… very… out of the ordinary, because it was not cliché, romantic, or spontaneous, not like a usual proposal, not that she didn't like it. He just took her to a store, bought her a ring, slipped it on her finger, and now they are bound to be married.

He pretended not hear that and dragged her out the store and into the car to go back to the hospital to work. Every girls' dream to have a memorable engagement, So Min definitely has one because it was just so… ordinary, but at the same time not because this proposal will never be done by any other guy unless he is something like Ji Hoo and in the same situation as them.


	7. getting married

Ji Hoo and So Min went straight to work after buying the ring. The ride back was in comfortable silent because So Min couldn't help but keep staring and admiring the loaded diamond ring around the finger that mean freedom to her. She was now bound to a man. However, she didn't mind if the ring meant she was bounded now because the ring was absolutely beautiful. It was as if the ring was meant to be hers since the day it was made. When he would stop at a red light or something, his eyes would also wander from her dazzled face to the ring lying heavily on her slender finger. He was pleased to see that she was also as content with the ring as he was. He walked in front of her when entering the hospital because he walked a lot faster than her and he wasn't too distracted by the ring as she was.

_"She must really like the ring,"_he thought happily.

She continued to follow Ji Hoo in dazed until she started to hear small gasps and whispers. She looked up to see the female staff staring at her ring in envy. She met some of their eyes and she has never felt as cold as she did now. She walked with her heads even lower to avoid some of their glares and stares. She finally realized how heavy the ring actually was. Her ring finger suddenly felt burdened.

He also heard the whispers and realized that his fiancé is getting glares even more than often. He looked back and saw how her head hung low, but he couldn't help but grin a little. He felt proud. The ring was what he chooses for his future wife. His fiancé is the central envy of the hospital because of him, and he felt good about that. "Come on," he said and grabbed her wrist to make her walk faster. That caused even more daggers to be sent at So Min's way and he knew it. It was just too funny to resist.

"You're doing this on purpose," she pouted as she walked along with him while seeing his smile.

He grinned even wider and replied back, "You bet cha!"

Everyone who saw it either thought _'aww what a cute couple' _or _'I hate her' _or _'he's so hot smiling'_, but not many people thought the former. News traveled fast at the hospital, so now everyone even the patients knew about their official engagement proposal. When Ji Hoo would head off to start a surgery, people would ask him how he proposed and how much the ring was etc. So Min would stay in his office reading documents of patients and nurses and female doctors would come in pretending to be nice to see her ring and ask her how he proposed. They both didn't lie and told them all exactly how it happened. Almost everyone was like _'what the hell?'_, but they took their answers because the ring was absolutely magnificent. Even Madam Gu Jan Di came rushing to see the ring. News even got to the dean, who called Ji Hoo's grandfather, who called So Min's father, who called all his friends, who called everyone else.

"News sure travel like fire in dry grass," So Min said as she looked from Ji Hoo's office window that faced outside instead of the hospital corridors. Reporters, paparazzi, interviewers, etc all scattered around the entrance of the hospital asking to come in to see her and Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo looked up from his desk to find her profile. "It was going to happen sooner or later. I just didn't think that the entire nation of South Korea Republic was going to be inform in less than twenty four hours," he said while looking at the 'Today's Most Searched'.

1. Yoon Ji Hoo and Jung So Min

2. Jung So Min's engagement ring

3. How did Yoon Ji Hoo propose?

So Min sighed. _"What am I going to do?! I won't be able to live a normal life anymore!"_ she whined mental.

As if she was whining out loud, Ji Hoo said, "You won't be able to go back to your apartment. Apparently, they tracked you down and now they are discussing why a chaebol's daughter is living so poorly. They also dig up your past, unfortunately," he said apologetically. Even though they have spent quite some time together, he would always forget to ask her about her family relationship. Now he knows, but not from her, but through the media which doesn't settle well with him. He wanted to learn about her through her.

She looked back and saw him frowning. She only smile a little bit and shrugged. "It was bound to happen," she said repeating his words. "I am not really bothered about it. In contrary, I am quite happy. My step mother and sister are probably fuming by now, and my useless father is probably being bombarding with questions and in the mist of trying to be happy," she said.

He only shook his head and then the phone in his office rang. He answered it and then hung up. So Min looked at him expectantly. "That was my grandfather," he said grimly.

"What he say?"

"He wants you… to move in with me."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"We're not married yet."

"We will be in less than an hour."

"WHAT?!"

Apparently Grandfather Yoon and Mr. Jung were already on the move with the wedding. Their wedding registration was filled out by them and they signed as witnesses. The only things missing are the signatures of the groom and bride. They were not going to have a grand wedding like Jun Pyo and Jan Di and the soon to be married Ga Eul and Yi Jeong because their schedule in the hospital is completely booked until three months later. Ji Hoo and So Min safely got to their car and drove off to find Grandfather Yoon. He was waiting with the Jung family in Ji Hoo's house, which So Min has never been in before.

As she entered, her mind lost track of what she was doing instead it wandered around wondering. _"This is where I will be living after marriage,"_ she thought as she looked around. _"This will be my home."_

"Come," he said leading her into his living.

"Ji Hoo, So Min, come quick!" Grandfather Yoon said happily as he waved to them to come.

They followed and So Min could only smiled gleefully as she saw her step mother's discontent look and Jang Mi's annoyed look.

"All you youngsters have to do is sign this and you will be married!"

"So Min, we will give you a grand wedding after Ji Hoo's schedule clear up," her father said apologetically. He wasn't exactly thrilled that his daughter will be married with a ceremony in the public. No father wants to see his daughter get married anyways.

Ji Hoo and So Min were absolutely speechless. They didn't know how to respond to this sudden idea that they are going to married in less than an hour if they sign this flimsy piece of paper. They knew very well that marriage will be in the picture, but the idea has finally sunk in and hit them hard. The feeling of doubt suddenly over whelmed them.

_"What if we find someone else that we will love, like a soul mate? Will a marriage between two people that just get along as friends work? Marriage involves kids later on in life… can that really happen between me and her/him? Will we end up loving each other like they do in dramas? Divorce is out of the question so what will happen if we end up hating each other? I certainly do not want to be like Yi Jeong's father/mother. Oh dear God, what to do? What to do?"_

Madam Jung sensing So Min's hesitation and said, "It's not too late to back out of this now."

So Min frowned. She suddenly felt a unhappy feeling just thinking about Ji Hoo marrying her step sister or any other girl. "No, it's just… this is just so sudden."

Ji Hoo backing her up also agreed. He already started dislike Mrs. Jung just because of So Min's hatred toward the woman.

Grandfather Yoon smiled comfortingly. "That's why there won't be a ceremony until later. Get used to be married to each other first and then ceremony can come after. So let's go! Sign the papers," he urged them.

So Min looked at Ji Hoo hoping that he would be the first to sign it. Then, she would also have the courage to sign it after him. Marriage is a big break for a girl; it's just as important as her virginity.

Ji Hoo looked back So Min with uncertain eyes but as soon as he saw her uncertainty, he knew that he didn't want her to feel that way ever. He looked at her for a little more and then down at the paper. He slowly picked up the pen and leaned down to sign the paper. He then stood straight and looked at So Min and held out the pen to her.

She looked at him still with the uncertainty hanging around her. He looked into her eyes harder as to tell her that this marriage will be fine. She looked at him and slowly her hands reached to grab the pen. She also bended down and sign the paper much to her step mother's and sister's displeased and her father's and Grandfather Yoon's glee. She stood back and up looked at Ji Hoo whose hand automatically took hers and gave it an assuring squeeze.

"Alright! So Min will immediately move into this house tonight!" Grandfather Yoon said happily.

"I'll get someone to bring her things over," Mr. Jung added.

"You two are officially married," Mrs. Jung said trying to force out a happy tone but deep inside Ji Hoo and So Min knew that she was saying it in defeat.

Jang Mi could only sit there sulking. She wasn't even trying to hide the fact that she was very unhappy about the situation, but there is nothing she can do now. They are married and bounded by this piece of paper that has his and hers signature on it.

This was a start of something new. This means that they are officially married according to the law. This means her last name is no longer Jung but is now changed to Yoon. This means that he is finally taken off the market. This means that she is not only the First Young Missy of the Jung Family, but the Young Mistress of the Yoon Household or even Madam Yoon once Ji Hoo becomes master of the household.


	8. first nite!

"So…" her voice was nervous as she looked around the unfamiliar room. _"This is so awkward!" _she thought as she sat alone on the white bed while fiddling with the two rings on her ring finger. Ji Hoo just sat just as uneasy on his chair.

After Ji Hoo and So Min signed the marriage papers, Grandfather Yoon took a hold of their hands and slipped a silver wedding band with the engravings _intertwined _on each of their wedding band finger. And right after that, he shoved them into Ji Hoo's room and yelled in, _"Babies don't make themselves you know! You two are doctors; you guys can figure it out!"_ His voice was full of glee while her father's happy chuckles were also heard. Soon enough, they heard their family leave, and now here they are… sitting awkwardly on their first night as a married couple.

_"Dear God, how could I have not thought about this before?!"_she scolded herself. Suddenly her uneasiness eased as she heard Ji Hoo's musical chuckle that made her kick him when they first met, but his chuckle was a little off she noted.

"We are a really interesting married couple," Ji Hoo said and stood up to make his way toward his bed. He knew what he had to do. His grandfather's people will be here tomorrow to check.

For some reason, she can feel something was different about him when he sat down on the end of the bed. "How so?" she asked back not showing her suspicions.

He shrugged. "We didn't marry out of love, and we don't hate each other like they do in arrange marriages," he listed the two most common scenario. He felt guilty to what he was about to make her go through.

She nodded her head in agreement. She suddenly felt as though his bed isn't big enough. Even though he was sitting on the opposite side of the bed, she felt as though he was too close to her. "But we are friends, and that's why this marriage will work," she said with finality.

Suddenly, she felt a physical attraction to him. All the two weeks she has spent with him, they remained in a normal breathing distant. There were no sexual desires between them, not that she can lie and say that she wasn't at all attracted to the man next to her because he was indeed very good-looking. However, being the devoted Catholic girl that she is never experienced any physical relationship. Even though she spent her time out of the country, she was still the conservative girl.

"I have confidence in the marriage," he said honestly with his somber tone.

_"Something's really off about him,"_she thought. "What's wrong?" she asked endearingly as she turned to look at him. He had his back while leaning and resting his elbow on his knees.

He didn't answer. Instead, he got up and made his way toward the mini bar in his room and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He needed something strong to relief his tense mind. "You know that they're coming to check in the morning, right?" he asked gently. He felt dirty. He was nothing like Yi Jeong and Woo Bin who have had plenty of experience with woman. He had a bit more than Jun Pyo, but that was before Jun Pyo got married.

At first she didn't get what he was saying. Then it hit her, she is a virgin, and virgins bleed on their first night. Her father's people and Grandfather Yoon's people will check if the marriage was consummated. She gasped in surprised.

He took that as she figured it out. "Yeah," he said lifelessly and drained what was left in his glass of whiskey. He didn't want to do this. It's not because he isn't a man or that he doesn't feel attracted to her, on the contrary, he is actually very attracted to her. However, he likes the relationship he has with her the way it is now.

She started to laugh it off. "I have a plan," she said optimistically and went to take the glass of alcohol away from Ji Hoo and dragged him to sit down on the bed.

He was beyond confused._"Shouldn't she be upset?"_ he wondered as he sat down on the edge of the bed while So Min went off to find something. "What are you looking for?" he asked.

"Scissors," she answered and smiled triumphantly as she found them and head back to him.

"What are you doing with those?" his brow knitted together. He was not drunk, but he couldn't figure out what she wanted to do.

She held out the scissor to him with her eyes closed. It was as if she was anticipating pain.

"Huh?"

She opened her eyes and said, "I don't want to prick my own finger so you're going to prick my finger and make me bleed so that it will stain the bed sheet. It will look like we…" her voice trailed off as she felt herself flush mention sex.

He smiled and chuckled and took the scissor from her. "You're really something else," he said pleased that he doesn't have to do something that both of them aren't quite comfortable with yet.

She beamed back at him. "I'll take that a compliment," she said and held out her right index finger to him and shut her eyes again.

He could only shake his head and comment, "And you call yourself a doctor. This is going to hurt a bit," he said gently and the scissor pinched her skin and she whimpered. "Did it hurt a lot?" he asked as the blood slowly trickled down onto the white sheet. He took out a band aid and wrapped around her slender finger.

"Nah," she lied. It was funny; she hated being poked by needles or anything sharp and she's feels light headed when she sees excessive amount of blood because she keeps imagining the pain those people must feel, and yet she was a doctor. She wanted to be a doctor so that she can prevent those pains the people feel. "Well one thing is down, but we still have another," she said.

"And what would that be?" he asked as he throw out the trash and came back to sit next to her on the bed.

"Our friends," she stated flatly.

"How so?"

"They, of course, will start asking questions."

"We can trust them."

"I know we can, it's the people around them that I can't."

He nodded. She had a point; even though things have been smooth sailing for the Gu couple, but there was never a day when things weren't reported back to Madam Gu. "What do you suggest?"

"We lie,"she said while wincing. She never was a good liar when facing them face to face, only through the phone was she able to lie like she did while being in Korea pretending to be in Manchester .

He doesn't really like this idea because his two best friends are Casanova and Don Juan; therefore, they would want details and Jun Pyo may be a newbie but he has been married for a year. Just thinking about what the Gu couple do in the dark in their own quarter made Ji Hoo shudder. "I guess that's the only way,"he said agreeing.

She smiled brightly. "Alright! It's all done now!" she said happily and clapped her hands together. "Let's eat. I am starving!" she whined as she dragged him out of his room and stopped midway because she had no idea her way around his house.

"You have got to learn your way around the house," he joked and lead her to the kitchen to make her some food while she on the stool with her hands resting on her cheeks and elbows against the kitchen island watching him.

"No worries, I will but it doesn't matter anyways because the hospital is like our real home anyways," she said and sighed as she checked her phone.

"Why?"

"Check your phone."

He checked it and the message was…

_Dr. Ji Hoo and Dr. So Min, congratulations on your marriage. We hope that we will get to attend your wedding ceremony when yours and So Min's schedule clears up. We don't want to ruin your first marriage night or anything, but do remember that you two have work tomorrow. You guys can come at 11 instead of 8 tomorrow morning. _

_-St. John's Hospital Staff-_

"Wow," he said after reading the text while placing down a bowl of rice down for So Min.

"This hospital… the reason why it's the best is because they drive their doctors like slaves huh?" she joked. "Even at a time like this, all they can think about is us coming back to work tomorrow."

He could only laugh. Working at the hospital was intense work, but everyone there was pleasant to be around with even though St. John's Hospital seems to be too nosy for their own good, but that's what makes it interesting. It was like going to school all over again. "Hurry up and eat. We still have to go to bed," he said.

She frowned. "Why? We don't have to go to work until 11."

"I know, but I kind of miss sleeping," he said sheepishly.

She laughed. "I know how that feels," she replied. They both work side by side and rarely do they get a full 8 hour of sleep.

They headed off to Ji Hoo's room. They each stood in front of the large bed and stared at it. Ji Hoo scratched his head while So Min crossed her arms as if she was about to go to war against the bed that now has a blood stain on its clean sheet.

"I can sleep on the couch if you want," he offered.

She smiled. "Nah, this is your room. I can just sleep in one of your guest rooms."

He scratched his head and then ruffled his own hair. "Um, well there is only one guest room and that's Grandfather's," he admitted sheepishly. His house was large, but not like a Victorian mansion like what Jan Di and Jun Pyo live in. He likes his house cozy enough. The maids only come when he is away at work to clean and keep the dust from piling.

She just shrugged. "The bed is big enough for the two of us," she stated carelessly. She trusted him. He wasn't the type. "Hey! We're married now, sharing a bed is only natural," she said and heard her own voice losing confidence.

He nodded and took off his shirt.

"WAH! Wh-wh-why are you taking off your clothes?!" she frantically asked with her hands covering her eyes.

He chuckled. "When I am at home, I prefer to be comfortable when I sleep," he said with casualty and went ahead to slip under the bed. It felt good being back in his bed.

She stood still where she was and looked over at him who had closed his eyes already and half way asleep. _"What do I do?!"_

"Are you going to sleep or not?" he asked sleepily and patted the pillow next to his.

"Uh… I guess," she muttered and slipped under the covers too. She stayed close to the edge of the bed and slept on her side facing the night stand.

He chuckled inside his head at her respond, but didn't do anything about it. He didn't want to force her and make her feel uncomfortable. _"She'll come around."_


End file.
